The Ultimate Weapon And She's My Daughter?
by LittleBumbleBee
Summary: A young girl inturrupts a counsler meeting claiming to be Percy and Annabeth's daughter. They think all is well but strange things start to happen. Is she the source of all this mayhem? Or is it just really bad timing? Set after TLO but before TLH! Enjoy!
1. Who's the Girl?

**This is my first FanFic so no flamers! Sadly I don't own the PJO books, or characters, alas Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy's POV-**We were in the middle of a counselor meeting when she appeared. She was in a simple sea green knee length silk dress with silver trimming, silver spaghetti straps, and a little silver ribbon right above her chest. She even had silver and green 'flats' as Silena called them. But the weirdest part of her was her hair. She had it in a simple side braid but intertwined in it was a silver ribbon, and in her hair was a sea green circlet. She looked strangely familiar but I was certain that I had never met this little girl in my life. I leaned over to Annabeth about to ask her if she had ever seen this little girl when I realized that she had the same expressions on her face, like she new this little girl but had never met her in her life.

"Pssst, Annabeth do you know her?" I whispered so nobody else could hear me.

"No. At least I don't think that I do…" She looked as nervous as I did.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I finally asked this girl who she was and what she was doing there.

"Er, hi, I'm"-

"Percy, yes I know, and you must be Annabeth, Silena, Clarisse, Nico, Pollux, Charles, (she went all around the room and said who we were.) Wow you all look different!" She sounded very sophisticated.

"How did you know who we are?" Pollux asked

"Well I'm not supposed to say. What time is it d- Percy?" She looked nervous. That's when I realized that she glowed gold. The same glow that Olympus had when it was full of the gods. I looked at my watch,

"It's 3:45. Who are you?" She let out a little yelp when I said 3:45.

"I am Alethia, and I think that I am in the wrong place. I must go and check where I am. Gods, Zeus would kill me. I must go. Good bye demi-gods!" and with that Alethia was gone.

"Like she'll get past the defenses that we have." Clarisse said with great pride in her voice. She was the one who set them all up. We all laughed. We forgot about those. But soon we were all basically dead. Alethia ruined all of the defenses with just a wave of her hand. But soon she was back on her way over here.

**How was it? JUst remember to press the little review button down there! Thx!**

**-IMtheLASTolympian**


	2. Alethia Margret Jackson?

**HELLO DEAR READERS! I am SOO SORRY that I haven't updated sooner, but I've been suffering from MAJOR writers block ): I wish that I could say that the inspriation for this chapter came in a dream or something awesome like that, but it really came when I was in the middle of getting a cast on my broken arm. You can imagine how hard it is to type this with only one hand. SO YOU ALL BETTER ENJOY IT! Haha just kidding(; but I do hope that you guys like it! And remember NO FLAMES! Anyway you people (or aliens) probably don't want to hear me rant on so LET THE STORY BEGIN! :D**

**Disclaimer: MissAlamia143 does not own PJO or the word (that I'm not giving away(; ) from A very Potter Musical. If she did, well then she would be the happiest person alive and she probably wouldn'g have broken her damn arm. **

Clarisse's P.O.V- We. Are. Screwed. This little girl came in the middle of our meeting glowing like she was all the gods at smashed into one little girl, and destroyed all the defenses we had built so that no one could come and sneak up and listen to our meeting! SHE JUST WAVED HER HAND IT WAS ALL GONE! There is something suspicious about that girl, and I'm going to find out what it is even if it's the last thing I do!

Percy's P.O.V- Oh dear gods. That girl, whatever her name was, is coming back. Should I run? No if I do then Annabeth might call me a wimp and laugh, I mean what kind of harm could a little girl do right? She reentered looking just as out of place as she did the first time.

"Are you're meetings usually like this?" She asked Chiron. He looked at her puzzled, at least he wasn't staring at her like she was going to murder us like everyone else there.

"No we usually don't have a girl popping up out of nowhere in the middle of our discussions!" Clarisse said rather rudely.

"I wouldn't mind if there was one popping up more often..." Connor whispered, no correction more like yelled, at Travis who smirked and gave him a high five.

"If that was your attempt of flirting, I think that you would have better luck with rock." The girl said grinning at her comeback. Everyone stared at Connor waiting for his remark. But he stood there dumbfounded. I guess not everyone usually calls him out for his lack of flirting abilities. Too bad he isn't good with the ladies like this handsome devil. Ha, what Annabeth would do to me if she just heard what I said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Connor asked folding his arms over his chest obviously mad that she isn't interested in him.

"Well I personally have no idea. I was talking to Zeus then POOF! Here I am in this place!" She responded.

"What did you said your name was?" Chiron asked her.

"Oh, I'm Alethia Margret Jackson. Athena's apprentice." She said taking a little bow. That was some name she had. Alethia Margret Jackson… WAIT JACKSON? HER LAST NAME IS JACKSON?

Annabeth's P.O.V- Wow. Another Jackson, won't Poseidon be happy about that. Looks like Sally must've had a baby with Paul, but wouldn't she have told Percy that she was pregnant? Unless of course Alethia is Percy's daughter! But that can't be! Percy is 16, and she looks about 15, so that would mean that Percy got a girl pregnant when he was 1. That is highly impossible. So I guess that the only option left is that Sally had another baby. And that Percy has a little sister.

"Jackson? Percy, she has the last name as you!" Nico said smiling. He was obviously enjoying this very much.

"Are you my sister?" Percy asked standing up. She nervously chuckled and purposely not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Not exactly…" She said trying to back up really slowly. But Beckendorf was faster and he blocked her way out.

"Well you aren't my child." Percy said sitting down.

"Guess again Percy." Alethia finally looked up and was greeted by everyone gasping.

"If this was a movie you guys would've certainly just won an Oscar for your dramatic gasps!" Alethia said laughing.

"You can't be Percy's kid! You're what 15? And he's 16! It's impossible for someone to get a girl pregnant when their only 1!" I said standing up so fast that my chair was knocked over.

"Who said that Percy was one when he got you pregnant mom?" She must've realized that she just called me mom, because she quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"OMG PERCY AND ANNABETH DO HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER!" Silena said standing up and clapping.

"Nice job Perce!" Grover said while giving Percy a high five.

"Wait a second, back up, me and Annabeth have kid?" Percy said, he was so calm about this, I was still trying to get over the fact that apparently Percy and I are going to have a baby. Oh gods, what are Poseidon and Athena going to do to us?

"Oh not only me! You also have 2 boys!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"WAIT A FREAKIN SECOND! How are you here? I'm certainly not having a baby at this moment and you're well over the age of coming out of my freakin womb!" I said now realizing that she must be from the future or something.

"Yes I am from the future, Mom! Geez I would've expected you to come up with that a lot sooner than you actually did!" She said smiling. She's not letting that one go. I slumped back down into my chair not knowing what to make of this situation when Connor came up behind me and Percy. He bent down so his face was right next to ours and whispered,

"Can I date your daughter?"

"CONNOR!" Percy yelled while I gave him a nice hard slap.

"No need to over react! It was just a question! Can't blame a guy for trying!" He yelled while rubbing his now red cheek.

"Well, how about we leave this wonderful family alone for a while?" Nico said while grinning like a maniac. I guess that he really needed to go and tell the whole camp that Percy and Annabeth are going to have 3 kids together. May the gods have mercy on our souls.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alethia's P.O.V- Is this Zeus' punishment for me? It wasn't my fault that a simple little experiment could've dyed his beard pink. Hey at least Aphrodite liked it! Geez, some gods can be real haters. Maybe he sent me here because there's something that I'm supposed to do! Maybe Mom and Dad aren't getting along and he needs some gorgeous, brilliant, talented, creative, amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot 15 year old to make things better between them! WHAT IF I MESS THIS WHOLE THING UP AND I WON'T EXIST IN THE FUTURE? What if I mess this up so bad that Noah and Dylan won't exist either! That means that there won't be anymore Jackson children! OH MY GODS THAT'S WHY HE SENT ME HERE! SO THE FUTURE WILL BE ALTERED AND HE WON'T HAVE TO WALK AROUND WITH A PINK BEARD FOR A MONTH! What a great guy…

Mom and Dad dragged me out of the Big House so we could talk. I've only been here an hour and they're already going to yell at me. Ugh, parents.

"Dad where are we going?"

"Somewhere where nobody can hear you scream."

"Percy's kidding, we're going to his cabin since nobody is going to be there and we can have a private conversation." Moms, what would the world do without their sympathy? We finally got to the Poseidon cabin and Dad opened the door. We all walked in and to our surprise the room wasn't empty. Uncle Tyson was in there cleaning.

"Uncle Tyson cleaned your room back then too?" I asked turning to Dad.

"Hey, you don't want to see this place when Tyson isn't cleaning it." He said in response.

"Who is she?" Tyson asked backing up a little bit. I guess that he's also afraid of his own niece.

"I'm Alethia! The daughter of Percy and Annabeth!" I aid smiling and waving. Just when I thought that I've seen everyone who I know from the future my dearest uncle shows up.

"You and Annabeth have pretty children Percy." Uncle Tyson told Dad turning really pink. All the blood rushed to Mom and Dads faces while Uncle Tyson handed Dad the broom and walked out of the cabin.

"Well I guess that we can now have that family discussion now." I said after Mom closed the door.

"Right well, sit down Alethia and tell us about how you got here." I sat down and when I was about to start talking a loud cry interrupted me .

**Like it? Love it? Well whichever one it is please tell me in a review! It only takes a matter of seconds and it makes my day every time(: I will try and update everyweek so yall (haha I'm being all southern(; )can look forward to a new chapter every week! NO FLAMES! Love you all!**

**-MissAlamia143**


	3. You Lost Your Sister!

**Good afternoon my dear readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys (or girls) like my story(: Well some people PMed me and asked how my arm is doing and its fine, I just got a new cast on today and celebrated by adding another chapter! And FYI my cast is purple(; Well I must admit that this isn't the best or the longest chapter ever, but my arm is really starting to cramp up and it is in desperate need of ice. But I just HAD to publish a chapter today! Now instead of hearing me rant on and on about a bunch of crap let us continue with the story! ONWARD DEAR READERS! and don't forget to review!(;**

**Disclaimer: MissAlamia143 does not own PJO or anything else. But she does own Alethia, Dylan and Noah. **

Annabeth's P.O.V- Thanks to whoever screamed! I wasn't really sure that I wanted to hear Alethia's story yet. I mean sure she's my child, but it still seem surreal that she came here from the future! I mean how does that happen? How can someone be sent back in time? The whole thought is mind boggling, and I'm a child of Athena! Shouldn't everything have an answer? I was going to come up with one on my own when Percy interrupted my thoughts.

"Just the Silena, I think that something happened with her hair again." Percy said from where he was standing outside of the window.

"Sounds like Silena." Alethia said smiling. There was a knock at the door, Alethia opened it and there stood Connor Stoll with a huge smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Alethia, aren't you looking just as fine as you were 23 minutes and 14 seconds ago." He said shaking her hand. She turned back to us and gave us a 'what the heck is he doing?' look. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh and Percy looked as if he was going to explode. Talk about over protective fathers.

"Thanks Connor, Percy and Annabeth are right back there if you needed to talk to them." Alethia said pointing to us.

"Oh no, I came here to see you sugar." Connors grin got even bigger; I didn't know that someone could smile that big.

"I'm flattered?" Alethia was definitely trying her best to be polite. A trait she certainly got from me.

"So Alethia, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Percy's P.O.V- HE DID NOT JUST ASK MY LITTLE GIRL OUT AFTER I TOLD HIM THAT SHE ISN'T GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM! I don't mean to sound like one of those over protected parents but hey, I'm new at this! I just found out that I'm a dad, I don't know any better!

"Oh, well um-"

"Connor what did I tell you?" I asked opening the door a little more standing right behind Alethia. He turned a red and backed up a little bit.

"Well technically you didn't say anything Percy."

"I said no asking her out!"

"You only said 'CONNOR'! That's my name, not a yes or no."

"Well now I'm telling you that you cannot ask her out, got it?" I said trying to look really intimidating. I guess it worked because he looked down really depressingly.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you around Alethia. And next time I guess that I'll just stick to asking out a rock." He walked away hanging his head. I kind of felt bad for the kid. I didn't mean to come off as a really mean dad; it's just natural I guess. Oh gods, I'm going to be one of those dads that are always following their child, and making security systems, WHAT IF I PUT A TRACKING DEVISE ON HER PHONE! The poor girl it must really suck having an uncool dad. Pshh what am I saying? I'm Percy Jackson! I helped save the world from Titans! I was blown up in a volcano and survived! I'm going to be an amazing dad… Hopefully.

-In the future-

Dylan's P.O.V- One minute Alethia was there getting ready for her date, which she's been talking about nonstop, with Connor when she disappeared. Now it's not really unusual for her to disappear, because she's always somewhere with Athena, but this time something was up. There wasn't the usual BAM SHE'S GONE! This time it was a slowly disappear thing. I mean first she was there then she got fainter and fainter and suddenly POOF! No more Alethia. It wasn't that bad the first 6 hours, and I'm sure that Noah would agree, because there wasn't a 15 year old girl coming into our rooms every 15 seconds asking us how her hair looked or how her outfit looked, or if she was really desperate then she would ask us to do her make up for her. Ha talk about making her look like a clown. Anyway after those nice and quiet 6 hours I got kind of, you know, lonely. Sure I have an older brother, and sure he's fun, but between you and me, he can really be a stick in the mud.

Noah's P.O.V- Dylan is driving me crazy. Does the kid have a mute button? For once in my life I'm actually missing my dear baby sister; hopefully Athena isn't working her too hard. Oh gods, here Dylan goes with that song, again.

"_THE SUN GOES DOWN_-" Whoever knocked on the door is my hero. They interrupted his song. That stupid song that he won't stop singing. _The sun goes down the_ _stars come out, and all that counts is here and now_… Oh man see what he did?

"Hey Noah, will you go answer the door?" Dylan calls me lazy. Wow. I went to the door and there stood a nervous Connor Stoll. Didn't anyone tell him?

"Hey Noah, is Alethia ready?" He asked me.

"Sorry man, she left 6 hours ago. I guess that Athena needed her help with something." He looked really puzzled; I guess that he needed me to dumb it down a little bit.

"Noah are you sure that she's with Athena?"

"Well of course. She disappeared and that only happens when Athena needs her, you know that." This is starting to freak me out.

"Noah, she isn't with Athena." What? Dylan ran up to the door.

"I told you! I knew this wasn't the usual go to Athena thing!" Dylan was right. He told me that this wasn't usually how Athena called her; usually she makes a big deal out of it with smoke and everything. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Dylan, where's Alethia?" Connor must've been getting scared. He doesn't really have good luck with girls; especially Alethia. I mean he's been crushing on her for as long as I can remember. He's asked her out at least once a month since she was 6. Bro, you should've seen his face when she finally said yes a few months ago. They've been the most annoyingly happiest couple I've ever seen. But now she's gone, poor guy.

"Wait Connor, how do you know that she isn't with Athena?" I asked him.

"I was just delivering something to Athena for Dad and she told me that she made sure that Alethia is free tonight for our date." He said turning really pale. My little sister is officially missing.

Connor's P.O.V- I'm just not meant to have a girlfriend. Alethia finally says yes and we're happy for 8 months then she disappears. If this is Aphrodite's way of getting back at me for not being into any other girl since I was 15, then she's a cruel demon. I was about to have a breakdown when Percy and Annabeth called Noah and Dylan. If there's anyone who would know what happened to Alethia it would be Percy and Annabeth. I pushed through Noah and Dylan and raced towards Percy. I grabbed his shoulders and realized for the first time that I'm looking at a fully grown Percy. I've always seen him as the 16 year old guy from Camp Half Blood. But here he is, fully grown, and I'm still in my 15 year old body. I mean I have realized that I'm physically much younger that everybody I knew when I was really this young, just look at Travis he's 39 and I should look that age, but instead I took my dads offer and became his immortal apprentice. Thanks to Aphrodite's generous gift I can mess with my age so I can look 100 one minute and 4 the next. But I prefer staying the same age as Alethia. Since I really haven't matured since I was 15 at all. Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Connor, shouldn't you be out with Alethia?" He asked me. He and Annabeth looked really tired. Must've been another tough day being a god.

"You haven't heard?" I asked removing my hand from his shoulder. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Haven't heard about what Connor? Where's Alethia?" Annabeth was looking probably ask frantic as I was a few minutes ago.

"Mom! Dad! Have you two seen Alethia?" Dylan ran over to us.

"I thought she was with Connor." Percy said pointing at me.

"She disappeared 6 hours ago and we thought she went to Athena, and then Connor showed up telling us that Athena made sure that Alethia's schedule was clear for their date. We have no idea where she is!" Noah explained everything.

"YOU LOST YOUR SISTER?" Annabeth screamed at Noah and Dylan.

"Well not exactly! She disappeared! We don't know why or how! She's just gone!" Dylan said whipping his hands around so much that he could've knocked me out. Percy wiped the scared expression off his face and stood up straighter.

"Come on kids, we're going to see Zeus, maybe he knows what's going on." All of a sudden we were on Mount Olympus standing before a very pink bearded Zeus.

"Zeus!" Percy sure is scary when he's mad.

"Yes Perceus?" He responded definitely annoyed.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Which daughter?"

"My _only_ daughter."

"Haven't seen her since she made my beard pink!"

"Does Athena know where she is?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but no body has seen your daughter." Annabeth broke down and started crying into Percy's shoulder. Dylan held back tears while Noah looked like he was just punched in the gut. I on the other hand have never felt more alone. My girlfriend has been wiped off the face of the Earth. What am I going to do?

**WOOP! Another chapter done! Don't forget to review and PM me if you have any ideas for the story, I would love to know what you want to hear or think should happen next! Anyway have a nice day! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-MissAlamia143**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS!**

**I am in a very huge pickle... Haha that sounds weird… Anyway I have a very bad case of writers block. Now the last time I had this I didn't come up with something for a year.. Or more. Now, I don't want that to happen, so I would like to reach out to you out there. Please help me with some ideas that you have. Go on and leave a comment or PM me. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME! Awh damn, I was listening to a song (What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction) while writing this and it just ended. What if Percy sang that to Annabeth… Ahh that would be so adorable. Anyway please help me and once inspiration once again hits I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**With a lot of love towards everyone, especially Liam Payne from One Direction,**

**MissPayne143**

**P.S HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! I went to the midnight premier and it was amazing. But sadly there wasn't a part where Josh Hutcherson wasn't wearing a shirt. (FML)**

**MissPayne143**


End file.
